


Salad Dressing

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: This fic is the product of a rather surreal conversation held in the comments section of my last offering... so Duchess_of_Strumpetness owns half the blame, and she didn't even get her G&T!
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Salad Dressing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Duchess_of_Strumpetness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/gifts).



> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

“I had a strange dream about you last night.”

My interest piqued, I put down the file I was reading and turned my full attention onto the conversation. “Can I ask why it was strange?”

“We went out for a meal.”

“Nothing strange about that, we do it all the time.”

“I ordered a salad, and when they asked me what dressing I wanted on it, I said your name.”

“You asked me to pick your salad dressing?”

“No, I asked them to dress my salad with you.”

My eyebrows raced up my forehead in surprise. “Is this a kink you haven’t told me about?”

“Don’t ask me, it was all down to my subconscious.”

“So, your subconscious wants to see me draped over lettuce, cucumber and tomato? How on earth would we explain the state of the bedsheets to Denton?”

“That’s the least of my worries.”

“How so?”

“Didn’t you hear what I said? I ordered a SALAD.”

“Yes, I’ll admit that is more concerning. Perhaps we should find a therapist to help you get over the trauma.”

“You’re all heart.”

“Lettuce heart?”

“Grrr, I could really go off you.” I opened my mouth to speak, but she beat me to it. “And DON’T you DARE make another salad joke.”

Closing my mouth abruptly, I returned my attention to my discarded file. A few minutes passed before I felt brave enough to say anything.

“Barbara?”

“Yes?”

“Are you going to lettuce discuss this later?”

Ducking rapidly, I just managed to avoid being hit by the pen that came sailing through the air towards my head. Her savage glare would have made the freshest salad wilt and wither.

“I’ll take that as a no.”

“I would, unless you want me to slice your cucumber for you.”

Wincing, I shook my head. "No thanks, I'll pass."


End file.
